The Fallen General
by fantasyra
Summary: The Second Shade of the Eight Shades storyverse. Harry Potter won, Voldemort is defeated, but all is not right in the world. Follow along as Harry deals with his Post War issues to bring in the last of the unaccounted for Death Eaters, and one in particular who wants revenge for the death of his Master. This is the rewrite of the original, which was deleted for being garbage.


**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Running solo on this one. Hopefully I did all right. I have Beta'ed this story to the best of my limited ability. There will be mistakes, but I hope to have limited them so that it does not detract from the story too much. Anyone interested in being a sounding board and/or Beta, give a shout.

Note:

**If you don't want to read an Authors drivel, scroll down to the chapter start**. This is the only warning you will get. This is the rewrite of The Fallen General which is the Second Shade of the Eight Shades Series. It's in the process of repairs. Such things as plot holes, inconsistences, horrible grammar, terminology mistakes, ect. This was the first story I ever wrote in Fan Fiction, as such, it SUCKED. I'm fixing it, but it's going to take a lot of work. Bear with me, updates will come when they come and as always I could use all the advice people will give. As the followers of Just Harry will notice, the Quotes from the Book of Pestilence are now in this story. As I rewrite all the Shade stories, expect this trend to continue. I've pretty much settled on this format. For those of you who don't follow Just Harry, the Book of Pestilence is a book accounting Harry's personal perspectives of as it applies to the chapter, written by Harry during the Eighth Shade during and after the final war.

The Fallen General is a Harry/Ginny ship, with touches of past Harry/Hermione. Notably during The Hunt. The other main pairings are Luna/Neville, and Hermione/Ron. Not my favorite parings but that was what I did in this story. I am not making graphic changes to this story so for anyone who actually stomached this piece of garbage the first time, You have my respect and awe, and I look forward to hearing what you think of the updated version.

**Chapter 1, A Bitter Sweet Victory**

_The Oraborus Theory. A Theory in Time Travel where someone sends back the memories of a person to a prior time to change events. The Theory states that if it was ever achieved a loop in time would be created from the point where the traveler is sent back to where they ended up. This cycle will never end, the time line would stop, and life as we know it would cease to exist except for the repeated segments or loop. This happens because the memories sent back can't be accessed by the subject's brain. The younger brain doesn't know that information is there, so there are no open pathways to the sent future knowledge. So whatever the events are that happened which would drive some fool to do this, would just keep happening. What the Unspeakable who came up with this theory before Time Magic was banned didn't know, and I've only recently begun to figure out is that if the subject repeats something enough times, he will eventually go mad. Apparently insanity changes things._

_Excerpt from Pestilence, Tales of an Ill Touched Man. Recollections of the Second Shade_

_Something was wrong_, Ginny thought. She looked around the Great Hall at all of the people huddled inside. The row of dead counted almost fifty. The wounded for over half of the living in the hall. Despite how horrible that was, the feeling was something else. Her eyes found Hermione standing somewhere near the middle talking with Professor McGonagall and Ron. Like Ginny she cast her eyes about the room looking for something but not seeing what it was. It was like Hermione could feel it too. Their eyes seemed to find each other in the crowded room and in that moment they both shared a panicked look and began scanning the crowd looking for that something with a bit more attention.

A few minutes later Voldemort's voice sounded all through Hogwarts. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay own your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The Battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the boy who lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the New World we shall build together." The booming voice shook the rafters and killed all conversation.

"No…" Ginny moaned, Harry could _not_ be dead. Unknowingly she moved forward a halting step. Then another. Before she realized it she found herself moving toward the Great Doors at a full pelt. A few others were not more than a step behind her when she moved through the great archway. She took no notice of those behind her as all who could were heading that direction. Ginny was not sure when she started to run but she knew when she pasted the doors she was first to see what was out there, Hermione only seconds behind her. Harry's broken body was in Hagrids arms. Ginny felt as if she had died somehow without actually dying. Her body began to shake, everything slowed down. Her vision tunneled and all she saw was Harry's face. Months of travel showed in those features, from the stubble and facial hair to the slightly sunken cheeks. His robes were shredded. Only he knew the terrors he had faced but she had a good idea it was beyond horrible by the way he looked.

"Harry! HARRY!" she heard as if from some other place when McGonagall and Hermione's anguished shouts sounded beside her. Nor did she notice her own cry of pain at seeing her love dead in front of her. Arms grab her and held her back when she moved to rush to him. She ached to hold him.

_It can't be_, Ginny thought. _Not Harry_… _How could it end like this?_ There in front of her she could see Harry dead form lying in the grass where Hagrid laid him. In her mind times they shared paraded before her. They seemingly superimposed themselves over his still form. Dumbledore's funeral, the Burrow after his wild ride before he turned of age, their special moments in hidden hallways around Hogwarts last year, walks by the lake, when she gave him his birthday present before he left and he joked about her silver lining. Ginny could still feel his touch on her lips….not that she would ever again…..

Suddenly Ginny found herself released by who ever was holding her. Chaos broke loose all over the grounds. Before her mind could register what was happing it was complete mayhem all over the grounds. Everyone was fighting. Arrows rained from the sky while spells raced to and fro around her. Students, Teachers and Death Eaters mingled freely in the deadly dance around her. Her sorrow transformed within her through the centrifuge of carnage around her. Rage, pure rage over took. Finally noticing her arms were free she spun to find her a death eater to make suffer. It did not take long. Finding herself one closest to her she pulled all her pain within her to focus into her spell as she did something she has never done before. She knew this was a Death Eater. He may not have killed her Harry but it was his fault none the less. She raised her wand before she screamed her curse, "_Crucio_!"

The curse hit the Death Eater in the back. The force catapulted him into the air screaming as if his skin had been ripped from his body. The force sent his body over the heads of the crowd where it connected with the archway of the great doors. A sickening thump sounded from the impact to be quickly lost to the sounds of the spell fire and dying around him. Ginny pushed him from her mind as quickly as his screams were silenced. Her rage burned through her untouched by the outlet. If anything the fires within her doubled. Her very soul cried out for blood. The redheaded firebrand moved through the crowd raining torture curses about her into the Death Eater ranks. Her face twisted into a mask of fury, hate, and anguish. Those who saw her coming and survived later would never forget the look in her eyes before the pain blanketed all other thought. It would fuel nightmares for many lasting until the end of their days.

Ginny found herself looking for Bellatrix while she scythed through the opposing forces. She was resigned to death but there was no way that one would leave this castle alive. Through the crazed fighting and battles between wizards and witches, centaurs, insane knife wielding house elves, and giants Ginny made her way into the great hall. She found herself just in time to join Luna and Hermione in their assault against the person she was looking for. Luna cast a combination of reductors and school yard jinxes while Hermione used a wide variety of dark cutting, burning, and debilitating curses. Luna was focused as if the fight was a complicated runic translation while Hermione was even more feral than Ginny, if that was possible. For her part Ginny continued to throw the Cruciatus Curse as if it was rice at her wedding. A wedding she was forever denied now.

However none of them could touch her. No spell worked and it became quickly a defensive action where soon it was all they could do to stay alive in the fight. Bellatrix moved faster than they could track and her spell casting was incredibly fast forcing Luna and Hermione into the defensive. Ginny cared for nothing but her desire to hear the sadistic woman before her scream and continued to attack. Getting tired of the little game with the three before her, Bellatrix started throwing the killing curse knowing if any of the three before her fell the game would be over quickly.

It was when the killing curse started for her Ginny felt something besides hate for the first time since Harry had died moments ago. She closed her eyes awaiting the rush of death. All sound dulled away as time seemed to slow for her. All fight she had gone. Ginny didn't want it inside her when she crossed over. Instead she filled her heart with memories of Harry allowing her love for him to fill her completely. _Hold on Harry, I will be with you soon…_

Surprisingly the curse missed her by a hair's breath. It wasn't until she heard her mother cry out that Ginny realized she was not dead. "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" When she opened her eyes taking in the rush of sight and sound she saw her mother, fire dancing in her eyes, step in and duel alone against Bellatrix. And duel she did. Molly Weasley threw herself into the duel with a will ending it with a strait piercing hex to her opponent's heart that somehow got past the evil woman's guard.

Ginny like everyone felt the impact of Voldemort's rage when it hit. Everyone hit the ground or took a knee when his rage sent those he dueled to the ceiling. What got Ginny's attention more was Harry standing there, battered, bruised, bloody, but _alive_. His back was ramrod strait and he held his head up high. His features where unearthly calm and somehow regal despite the ragtag attire he was dressed in. A King of Kings in beggar's clothes. Ginny blinked disbelievingly.

Everyone seemed to be stunned by the site. Voldemort appeared calm but his eyes showed his surprise and obvious fear. That was a sight none had ever bourn witness to before and stoked the fires of hope that began with the sight of Harry before them. The feelings of Voldemort being afraid of Harry spurred her from her shock and allowed her to move. Ginny ran to Harry but found herself up against a shield charm. Anguish writ over her face as she banged her fists against invisible shield. Only Hermione joined her in trying to force their way past. Seeing him facing Voldemort and unable to stand with him was almost as bad as seeing him dead. In the end all she could do was scream his name in longing. Neither of the combatants took notice of her scream or the silence that descended on them. Lord Voldemort stood alone in a sea of enemies but for those two they might as well been looking at each other in a deserted street. In sync they began to circle each other.

She watched in horror as Harry talked with Voldemort, talked down to him as if he was a small child and Harry was a disapproving adult. Harry stood there, toe to toe with the greatest dark wizard of all time, and told him he was stupid and slow. Talked to him like a child who has to have their hand held to the truth. The Dark Lord, who knew more magic than anyone alive and here her love, was berating him for not knowing what he himself knew. She almost wet herself when she heard Harry call him Tom Riddle.

It was a Harry she had never seen before, smooth, in command, confident and sure. Harry stood taunting his adversary, like a cat playing with a mouse. A seventeen-year-old man stood mocking a wizard that was his magical superior in every way. Ginny had trouble following all that was being said; it seemed that the only two who knew everything were in the ring. When she looked at Hermione, she saw the young woman was playing catch up as well. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry praying with all her might he would somehow survive while equally fearing he wouldn't.

Ginny watch as Harry whispered something to Riddle but didn't catch what he said. Just after he finished a beam of light from the rising dawn touched down on both combatants through the shattered windows above them. As if it was a signal both moved as if the entire thing was choreographed.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Several shouts rang out but none as loud as hers or Hermione's. Tom Riddle a.k.a. Lord Voldemort died when his curse was returned. With a deft catch his wand landed in Harry's hand. No one moved nor seemed to breathe while Voldemort's body slowly fell backwards with the most ridiculous look of surprise on his face. It was over. Ginny could not believe it. She felt faint. When the noise hit she found herself pushed aside as everyone in the hall rushed to get close to Harry.

She moaned Harry's name but no one heard her. Over the next few hours it was as if super cheering charms had hit everyone. Everyone became festive over the fall of the Dark Lord. Ginny herself just leaned up against her mother at one of the tables in the Great hall. Her emotional turmoil had taken all of her energy and she couldn't find any way to over come it. Through the entire morning, she couldn't even get close to Harry, the one thing she wanted above all else. Exhaustion set in and she knew no more for some time.

It was well past evening when she woke up. Looking around she realized someone must have put her in the Gryffindor Girls Dorm. A clap of thunder echoed outside but the noise from the storm was not the noise that woke her up. No, that was a familiar voice whispering her name. That same someone was also lightly shaking her.

"Come on Ginny, wake up."

It took a few moments for her to realize the hand and voice belong to Hermione. For just a moment before it kicked in she reached for her wand.

"No no, it's okay." Hermione whispered at her knee jerk reaction. "I just thought, you might want to see Harry. I know where he is." Hermione smiled an understanding smile as tears start to cascade down Ginny's face. It never registered to her the look of pain on Hermione's face. Helping her friend from bed they make their way to the Astronomy tower where Hermione was just telling her he'd been hold up for the better part of the day.

"I have to tell you Ginny, he's different. Our time on the run was hard, but I think it was hardest on Harry. I have not been able to follow half of his thought process since we got back to Hogwarts. Honestly I haven't been able to follow it much since Shell Cottage. I am not sure I can if he even explained it all to me. But, since this morning, after I talked to him, he's been at the top of the tower. I don't want to scare you but, I just thought you might want to have some warning."

"Are you trying to tell me Harry's mental?" Ginny has a slightly panicked sound to her voice.

"I don't know. We went through a lot, but I am worried about him." They finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Ginny saw Ron there, standing guard.

"Go on sis. We will make sure you guys get some privacy." She leaped at Ron and huged him hard before she started racing up the stairs. "Nicely put Ronald." Hermione tenderly said to her boyfriend before Ginny was out of hearing and almost to the top. What she did see though when she got there stoped her cold.

She knew, even before he left that fateful day so long ago, he was going after Voldemort. She knew when he slipped while they where setting the table at the Burrow. She ached for him so much over the last few months. She tried to get the sword for him, rebelled in his name all those months in this prison for him. His pain over this ordeal was written all over his face when she saw him. The wind blew his long unkempt hair over his shoulders. His facial hair gave him an almost savage look. Like a mini Hagrid, but not as bulky since he spent most of the year half starved. Add to this his clothes where little better than rags from months of roughing it, battles only god knew where, the dragon in Gringotts being the only one she knew of for sure other than here. The combined effect made him look scary. The picture was perfect when a bolt of lighting shot down and for a moment framing him in its harsh light. Her Harry was loving, tender, and compassionate. The Harry before her frightened her a little. He was a hard man, in more ways than one now. She was looking at the deep sleep deprived bags under his eyes when he started to talk.

"So, you can take care of it then Kreature?" His voice sounded emotionless, almost a drone.

The old house elf that she did not see until it bowed next to him spoke in his croaking voice. "Of course Master Harry." The house elf then raised his hand but stopped short when Harry spoke again.

"Thank you Kreature. I know it will be hard for you since you have served the Blacks for so long, but I want you to know, I appreciate it my friend."

"Kreature is honored Master Harry. Honored to serve the Noble House of Potter, just as he was to serve the Noble House of Black. Kreature will see to your wishes." And with a crack, he was gone. Ginny finally managed to climb the rest of the stairs to Harry.

"Harry..." she barely whispered his name as she approached. But he heared her as if she shouted. He spun in surprise, he was so fast. She wondered if he will hex her. His wand steady in his hand as battle reflexes kicked in. The sickly green glow that she was sure was the Killing Curse hung but a breath from being released. When her eyes slowly traveled to his face for the first time this close, the look in his eyes almost stoped her heart. There was so much pain there, so much anguish. There was some kind of madness there that she didn't understand. She felt like she was in a dream as she approached him, seeing him so close to her, in so much pain seemed to rob her of her own feelings leaving her numb. The glow faded when he lowered the wand. He uttered only one word into the forgotten stormy night. "Ginny…"

She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him tight. The feel of his body against hers after so long an absence was indescribable. She managed to draw in a breath and couldn't help the tears that flowed. Through their contact, she felt him cry as well, and with the storm sounding around them, they simply hold each other tight. Both afraid that if they let go, somehow, they would wake up from some dream and both would be gone.

His body felt iron against her. His body has always been lean, but she honestly never felt him like this. It was as if every muscle in his body was tensed, making him feel more like stone than flesh. Holding him so close to her, smelling his sent made her ache for him. Seeing him dead, seeing him alive again but facing Riddle and unable to touch him, to stand with him, she could not let go. Still crying she raised her face to look him in the eyes. Some of the pain has gone from them but the madness was still there. His face was even worse up close. Slowly she raised herself and gently kissed his lips. A soft moan escaped her mouth, after months of not knowing if he was alive and the terrors of the day; she could finally feel his touch, taste his lips.

Ginny did not understand the look that came across his eyes. It was haunted and it seemed for a moment he wanted to say something. When he did speak his voice was coarse, horse. "Ginny...I…"

"You're not going to get away from me again Potter. Not after what we have had to go through to get here…." With that she planted a fiery kiss on his lips trying with all her might to show him how much she wanted him. He was stiff in her arms, unresponsive but he didn't let go of her. She wasn't going to let him get away again.

_XxX TFG XxX_

The sounds of Ginny's steps had stopped some time ago leaving Hermione and him in an awkward silence. "You know Hermione, I can't believe I am going to say this, but I think we need to comeback here next year." Ron stated, more to break the silence than for the fact he was sure it would score him points. Though if he was honest with himself, he could use some good will to get back into her good books.

Hermione was thinking something similar, which caught her off guard; of the three of them she never figured Ron would be the one to suggest finishing their seventh year.

"I was thinking the same thing. In the light of Voldemort's downfall, I think we could probably walk onto just about any position anywhere. Especially once the story spreads, but I don't think it would be right not having earned it." Ron noded his head as if he was thinking the same thing. "Ron, are you okay with Ginny being up there with Harry? You did not seem to be all that lenient before, you know all this."

Ron looked away from the corridor he had chosen to watch to look into the brown eyes of the girl he desperately loved. He looked away after a moment but answered her. "Yeah, I am okay with it. I was such a prat. It was not until I helped Harry get the sword from the lake that I really understood just how much of a twat I have been to Harry in that regard."

"What do you mean? Ron?"

Ron can't bring himself to look at her. This admission is harder for him to spit out than it was for him to fight those spiders yesterday. He knew he has to say it though. He may never be able to admit it to Harry, but he needed Hermione to understand.

"When Harry opened the locket, it was with an image of you and Harry. Naked, like really naked... They taunted me. It was horrible Hermione, those images taunted me with my feelings, and when they kissed…" He heard her gasp, "… and started to touch, I lost it. When I raised the sword, it was Harry I was going to swing at. But I was able to redirect the blade just before and kill the Horcrux. I was torn, ashamed, and mortified that Harry has seen something I had feared for a long time. You guys are so good together you know? But I…I love you. My jealously drove me from you once and I couldn't let it do it again. I finally brought myself to ask a question I could never ask before. I asked Harry if there was anything between you two. He was quite a while just looking at me. Harry told me very bluntly that anything between him and you was your business, and no one else's. He told me that he didn't own you. You would make your own choices on who you gave your affections too. No matter whom you liked, me, Harry, or someone else, it was your decision. No one else's. While we walked back to the tent, I told myself I would never stand in his way again. He's a better man than I could ever be. I felt so rotten because he was right. I love you Hermione, but unless you choose to love me too there's nothing there." Ron turned to look at Hermione who was slightly crying at his admission. "I know I never handled it well, but I have loved you for years, once I had you, it was only the thought of you not wanting me that drove me from the tent that night."

"Ron…"

"Mr. Weasley!" The moment was shattered by a slightly beaten up Professor McGonagall walking up one of the corridors toward them. "Have you seen Mr. Potter?" Ron never saw the strange look on Hermione's face since he spun around to look at who was coming.

"No ma'am. Is something wrong?"

"You could say that Mr. Weasley. Several Death Eaters are not accounted for. Kingsley believes they may have broken free last night and made their escape. He's going to find out sooner or later but if possible I was hoping for later."

Ron frowned. "We'll keep Harry distracted for a while until you can let us know the castle is secured Professor."

_XxX TFG XxX_

A few weeks after what became known as the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione found herself at the Burrow. The Weasley family had been coping, each in their own way, to the death of Fred. However, despite the heartbreaking event, the family has grown closer for the experience.

Hermione had only just arrived by apparition and was making her way toward the house when she saw Ron smiling as he walked to meet her. They shared a tender hug that sent both their bodies into slight shivers. Saying hello with a simple kiss they began walking toward the house.

"I should warn you, Ginny's in a right foul temper. No one has seen Harry since the funerals, and he didn't talk to anyone. Worse, that was the only time she has seen him since Hogwarts. She thinks something may have happened to him. Mum and Dad are sleeping in shifts to stop her from leaving to look for him." Ron informed his girlfriend.

Hermione sighed. "I thought something was wrong from the way you worded your letter. I am worried for him too. He seems different now. I was wondering how he was doing; I only got back a little while ago from Australia with Mum and Dad. I had a difficult time tracking them down as they bought a place in the middle of nowhere. I think when I did the memory charm some of my concern for their safety must have come through because it looked like they where in hiding when I finally did find them. That is really strange about Harry though, I would have thought he would have been here joined at her hip. The whole time you where gone and when he thought no one was looking he was constantly checking on the Marauders Map looking at her name."

Before they came to the door Ginny ambushed them. "Where is he?" Her voice was panicked with worry, concern, and Hermione thought, anger.

"I don't know Ginny. I only just got back from Australia."

"Mom and Dad won't let me leave, Dad says that Grimmauld Place is abandoned and Kreature disappeared from Hogwarts. Find him for me Hermione, please find him…" she managed before she became overcome with tears and fled back into the house. Hermione's heart ached for her; she knew what it cost when someone you cared for left.

The day was just about over. Dinner was a quiet affair, and the evening passed in personal pursuits before people began going to bed. Ginny being one of the first. It was later that night when Hermione crawled out Ron's bed because she couldn't sleep. She stood there in the darkness of his room she looking down at him for several long moments. So far he had been very understanding of her need to just be held. However she could feel where their relationship was starting to go. Before she could take that step with Ron, she knew she needed to talk to Harry. Putting on her bra and knickers her never ceasing mind thought of Ginny's concern for Harry and the grieving Weasleys. It almost seemed to rent the air in the house. Deciding a nice cup of tea was in order to help quell her mind she reached down taking up her robe and headed down stairs. It didn't take long before she had tea in hand and she walked out the door into the night.

Looking up at the stars she let the day play out again in her mind trying to figure why Harry was acting in such a strange way. Yes the war had affected everyone, and she was not going to dispute that it was especially hard on Harry, but she would have thought he would want to be around to rest and relax now that it was all over. Did it have something to do with them? Did their time together mean something more than she thought it did? Had Ron or Ginny said something? Was he hurt? What was going on? So many questions, and the only one who could answer them was nowhere to be found. She turned to head back into the house holding her half drunk and cold tea with one hand while she held the front of her robe with the other when a flash of red light erupted behind her. She drew her wand she spinning around to see what it was but all she saw was a large man laying on the ground a few feet from her. A man that wasn't there just a moment ago. Heart pounding, she carefully she made her way toward him when a voice broke the silence of the night.

"He is stunned. Been here a while watching the house, I have been here longer and was watching him."

"Harry?"

"Hi Hermione." Hermione was stunned at how he looked, which appeared the same if a little worse than he looked that night at Hogwarts. He hadn't shaved yet, his hair was longer. His eyes still held that strange look of imbalance. Almost as if he could see sounds and hear color. He was still wearing the same robes from his time on the run.

"Merlin's Beard Harry where the hell have you been? Everyone's been worried about you; Mr. and Ms Weasley have looked every where." She almost flinched when he started chuckling. There was no warmth to it at all.

"Riddle couldn't find me; I doubt they thought they could. They were doing it for Ginny." She still read his expression try as she might. It unnerved her quite a bit; she was always able to read him in the past. Always, until that night Ron came back. "Might want to close your robe though Hermione, someone might get the wrong idea. I always did like the black set though. Very Sexy." Even though his words were playful, his tone was flat.

Surprised she looked down and realized that in her haste over Harry's surprising appearance she had let go of her robe front and he could see she was wearing only her bra and knickers. Thankfully it was dark and he could not see her blush as she quickly closed the robe and asked him, "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry was bending down and rolling over the stunned man, His face was as haggard as Harry's and his robes though in better condition showed signs he had been living in the wild for a little while. Harry flicked his wand at his legs and arms summoning ropes to bind him before he released the man from the stunner.

If his voice was dead sounding to her, it was down right murderous to the bound man as he addressed him. "Greetings. I am Harry Potter, but I would wager you know that. Care to explain why you were skulking around the Burrow?"

The man replied in a series of foul words and curses before Harry stunned him again allowing the silence of the night to play about them once more. Taking the man's shoe off he placed it on his chest before he silently spelled it into a Portkey and he was gone. She was not sure what surprised her more, that he could make Portkeys or that he was here.

"Death Eater. Looking for me probably. Third I have caught this week. Kingsley should be happy this one at least doesn't need medical attention." Hermione blinked at his words. For his part he seemed to be talking to himself.

Hermione looked backed and forth between where the man had been and at Harry several times before she spoke, "Harry… come inside, please? The others would be reassured you are alive and well and that you caught him. Please?" She could see the debate in his mind on whether he should. Finally he nodded and began leading the way toward the Weasley home.

_XxX TFG XxX_

From the upstairs window Ginny could not believe what she was seeing. Harry, her Harry was walking toward the house. She ached for him so much. Watching him walk closer and eventually into the light from the kitchen window she got her first good look at him in weeks and it scared her. She was looking at the deep sleep deprived bags under his eyes when he passed through the door. Voldemort was dead now, Harry's alive. As she heard the door to her brother's room open and close, she bolted down the stairs. Nothing matters, only that he is here with her at last. And if she had her way, he was going to stay there.

_XxX TFG XxX_

Once inside Harry sat at the table where he could see out of most of the kitchens windows and placed several Dark detectors out in front of him. Some of them she recognized as a few they used during The Hunt. After Hermione was sure he was not going to up and leave she ran up stairs to put on some clothes and woke Ron. Before either of them could make it out of the door though they heard someone else bounding down the stairs. There was a ruckus of a chair braking and bodies hitting the floor. As loud as it was it was not loud enough to wake anyone else in the house. Fully dressed they headed down into the kitchen to see a hysterical Ginny clutching Harry for dear life crying her eyes out while a stunned Harry held her whispering comforting words while he stroked her hair. It was some time before Harry could get himself back into the chair, which with an off handed wave, was wandlessly repaired. However Ginny would not let him go and he had to carry her into it where she sat in his lap still holding him tight. Harry reached out and replaced his Dark detectors out in front of him and began searching the night through the windows while still holding the clinging Ginny.

During the next two hours of the night no one spoke. Hermione and Ron sat on one end of the table, Harry with Ginny in his lap on the other. They had tried several times to talk to him but he simply looked at them with his unsettling gaze continuing to hold Ginny. As Dawn hit, this scene was how Mr. Weasley found them. Even when he shouted in surprise, Ginny refused to release her grip on Harry. Harry however; spoke for the first time since he entered the house.

Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley and with courage greater than any teenager ever had when a father found his daughter sitting on the lap of their boyfriend wearing nothing but his old Quidditch robes, spoke. Mr. Weasley slowly sat down as he received a concise report on how close he came to losing his family. On eight different occasions. Harry left out no details explaining he was camped similar to when he was on the run just outside the houses normal enchantments. He watched as one after another over the last few weeks several Death Eaters, attempted in the late hours of the night to lower the enchantments and break in. Harry explained that he replaced most of the enchantments after he dealt with the Death Eaters but remained on to watch, hidden, and guarded the Burrow at night. When he finished Hermione was the first to speak.

"It's true; I was outside looking at the stars when Harry dealt with the last one. Where did you send him?"

"The Ministry of Magic hall next to the guard booth. The Aurors know to pick them up there."

"What I don't understand Harry is why you where out there when you know you are welcome in the house?" Mr. Weasley asked.

The look Harry gave the Weasley Patriarch sent shivers down his spine. It was devoid of emotions, other than the strange madness that seemed to dance in his eyes. "I have caused this family enough harm by being associated to them. However, now that you know I am here, I will have to leave since it would seem suspicious with you all trying to find me." Ginny griped him even tighter at these words.

"I would suggest that you reinforce the household protections since the surviving death eaters that are still loose are looking for me. I understand that Trials will be starting soon at the ministry so I will be at Grimmauld place if you need me for something. Once word gets around I am in London they should leave you alone." He made to get up but Ginny still would not let go of him.

"Harry it's not like that mate…" Ron started.

Hermione spent this time studying Harry's face. He looked like the he did when he faced Voldemort. The spark of life that had been in his eyes since she had known him was gone. That more than his behavior worried her.

As if he could not hear Ron's statement he whispered something to Ginny that caused her to leap off his lap clutching front of her robe tight and blushing so furiously that her skin matched her hair. With her off his lap he rose and began picking up his detectors. Worry and concern was written now on Ginny's face as she watched him. He took a long look Hermione sitting next to Ron. He could feel his gaze when he looked to their joined hands. He turned to Ginny and she watched as she seemed almost resigned to something before he moved forward, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear. He walked out of the house, not responding to what anyone was saying to him until Ginny chased after him and screamed, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

Upon hearing her call out his name he stopped, but did not turn around.

"Don't do this Harry. Please don't do this. Its over, you won. Please!"

"Tom Riddle is dead Ginny, but his followers are not. You are not going to be safe until they are all caught." With that he apparated away silently. Ginny fell to her knees screaming out his name.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. This story is complete, and chapters will be posted as I finish rewriting them. I am going for one a week or as fast as I can do it right. Thoughts, ideas, or anything really would be appreciated. You might catch something I missed.

**STORY RECOMENDATION**

If you're looking for a good Harry/Ginny fic, I suggest Perilous Journey by sbmcneil. It is a great piece of work. I normally don't go for these parings, but I did enjoy this one.


End file.
